Solitary Hide and Seek Envy
by Momo Aria
Summary: "Walk closer, come closer, come over here, now clap your hands to a beat. Now I'm tired, go away. By the end of today, I'm still a bad, unwanted kid." Every day, Rana's parents argue, the same meaningless fights. Eventually, Rana had enough of it. Oneshot. Based on the PV of Hitorinbo Envy.


Kaito and Luka were arguing again. It has happened before once too many times. They would argue over everything, the bills, who is cleaning the house, Kaito being too engage in work, Luka flirting with another man, the list goes on. By the end of these arguments, Kaito would storm off and read the paper to calm down. Luka would burst into tears and act as if she had been a victim.

Their daughter, Rana, has grown tired of these arguments. It has happened so many times, she had lost count. As they were arguing, Rana was sewing on her doll. She has been doing so every argument now. This was her fourth doll now. The first doll was a replica of her. The second doll was her mother. The third doll was her father. Her fourth doll, which was a girl Rana dreamed of, was nearly complete.

Of course, Rana felt no satisfaction from creating her dolls. In fact, Rana couldn't feel anything anymore. The constant fighting between her parents had drained her of emotion. Before, she would be upset when her parents fought. Now, she stopped caring, and she had believed that her happy days with her parents will never happen again. The old days where they spend time together as a family were gone. When she finished with her doll, Rana went to stare at a picture frame. It was a photo of her, Kaito, and Luka together, all of them smiling, as a family. It's sad that it can't happen again. With that thought, Rana went to bed.

The next day had started. Kaito was working. Luka went out with another guy. It seemed they had forgotten they had a daughter. Rana stopped caring if they didn't pay attention to her though. Rather than longing for her parents to play with her, she would play by herself. It had been peaceful, being alone with silence. As the day went on, the silence had ended, Luka came home, and the fighting started all over again. Grabbing her doll, Rana went to where her parents were at and gazed at them.

Rana was not wanted there, was she? Kaito and Luka were too engaged in their fighting to even notice her. They might have even forgotten there was a festival today. That festival seem a lot of fun. Rana like the idea of going, so she went off. Kaito and Luka didn't even notice she left the house.

Rana went out with her doll, and for once, she enjoyed herself. The festival was a fun event. Rana played several games and ate all kinds of food. When the festival was near its end, Rana went to the park to play some more. Rana hadn't this happy in so long. She had forgotten what it was like to feel joy. At the park, she sat on the swings and happily played with her doll.

Then she heard familiar laughter. Rana turned around and she saw her classmate, Yuki, with her parents, a male with glasses and a woman with short brown hair. Yuki's father was carrying Yuki and threw her up in the air and catching her as she fell. Yuki was laughing and smiling. Her mother smiled on the scene. They all look so happy.

It was a happy family.

Turning away, Rana began to feel the sadness that had controlled her life. Leaving the swings, Rana took her doll and went inside the giant ladybug. The sun set, and night came. Rana laid down and stared at the night sky. It seemed that today, Rana was a bad, unwanted child. Believing to be so, Rana closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Rana had dreamed of colors. She had dreamed of a past time where she was happy. Back then, Kaito and Luka never fought and were content with each other. They would always pay attention to their daughter.

Rana finished her drawing of her family. Her dad was holding Rana the same way Yuki's father had held her. Luka was smiling at them just like Yuki's mother. After completing the drawing, Rana's hands were as black as her dreams, tearing her soul to pieces. Rana went and washed her hands clean, and then the silence she enjoyed disappear. The arguing had began once more. Not wanting to hear them again, Rana took her doll and went to the park.

The sun was setting when Rana had arrived to the park. With her doll in her arms, she walked around when she saw a child walking with an adult, holding hands. Rana felt a good feeling envy, and she suddenly believed it felt good to be envious. When she look up at the adult, something wasn't right.

For a second, it look as if the adult was Kaito, smiling down at another child.

Rana had blinked and dropped her doll, and when she look again, it was a different adult. However, the feeling pain of envy struck her deep. She ran home, leaving her doll behind. When she got there, her parents were still arguing. They probably didn't even notice their daughter had left. Perhaps they won't even notice if she left permanently.

Unable to handle it anymore, Rana went to her room. She grabbed her picture frame and took the photo out. Grabbing her little messenger bag and putting her photo there, Rana went out again.

Rana went quite far. She took a train and stayed there til the last stop. When Rana had first boarded the train, there were people. Before Rana finally got out, she was alone. Wandering around, she came across a river and went near it. Putting her feet in the water, Rana took out her photo. She, Kaito, and Luka were so happy in that picture.

Rana had finally believed she will never be happy again.

With that thought, Rana walked closer to the water. Her body was getting buried deep in the river until she was completely in the water.

Rana didn't bother to breathe as she went deep in the water.

* * *

 _One, two, three, four, let's play hide and seek!_

 _At the park, Rana covered her eyes while two children went and hide. After counting up to ten, Rana look around and searched for the two children. Wandering around, Rana found the boy._

" _Hiro-kun! Found you!" Rana cheered, pointing at the male. Knowing he got caught, the boy stepped out, and he became Kaito, Rana's father. Rana wondered around more until she found the girl._

" _Haru-chan! Found you!" As she had been caught, the girl came from behind the tree, and she became Luka, Rana's mother._

 _The game switch to tag, and Rana was running away from her parents. It had been a while, but then, they finally caught her. In their arms, Rana was smiling and laughing._

 _Then the world around her diminished, and Rana was alone. Soon, she heard the voices of her parents behind her. Turning around, Rana saw them smiling, telling her to walk this way, to come closer. Taking a trembling step forward, Rana tried to come to them, but then she was pulled back._

 _To loneliness, bye-bye_

When she finally gain consciousness, Rana first heard the voices of her parents calling out her name. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Kaito and Luka, crying to her and calling her. Rana was still in a daze, but she was able to figure out that she was in a hospital. Seeing she was awake, Kaito and Luka pulled their daughter into a tight hug.

Rana was opening her eyes and reeling it all in. Her parents had finally noticed her after all this time. Perhaps, they did love her after all. As she was being held, Rana saw the child from the park, and that little girl turned around and smiled at her. With tears in her eyes, Rana realized the situation, and she accepted the warmth from her parents, happy to be with them again.

After that day, Luka and Kaito ceased their fighting and had spent more time with their daughter. Happy with how things were, Rana kept her dolls together. Mama, Papa, and their child were together again.

* * *

 **AN: Personally, I love Demo's PV for the song Hitorinbo Envy. That's what this oneshot is based off of. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**


End file.
